Mr. Crosspatch
In Series * Mr. Strong: Both are strong. * Mr. Mean: Both are less friendly. Out of Series * Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat, both are brutal), * Ryu (Street Fighter, both are looking for a fight), * Akuma (Street Fighter, both are mean-spirited), * Balrog (Street Fighter, both are mean and aggressive), * Roy Koopa (Super Mario Bros. 3, both are mean), * Miss Agatha Trunchbull (Matilda/Roald Dahl, Both are aggressive), * Queen Victoria (The Pirates! In An Adventure With Scientists!/Band Of Misfits!, Both are aggressive), * Loomer (Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide, both are bullies), * Buford (Phineas and Ferb, both are bullies), * Duncan (Total Drama, both are brutal), * Alejandro (Total Drama, both wear red and are evil) * Megatron (Transformers, both are brutal), * Bluto (Popeye the Sailor Man, both are aggressive), * Nelson Muntz (The Simpsons, both are bullies and mean), * Rum Baa Baa (Henry's Cat, both are brutal), * Cabot (Theodore Tugboat, both are rough), * Rabbit (Skunk Fu!, both are aggressive), * Pat Mustard (Father Ted, both fought everyone), * Jack Hackett (Father Ted, both are aggressive), * Jin Kazama (Tekken, both fought everyone), * Bowser (Super Mario Bros. both are cruel and strong), * Shere Khan (The Jungle Book, both are brutal and scary). * Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda, both are deadly), * No Heart (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix, both fought everyone), * Bill Sykes (Oliver and Company, both are brutal), * The Hooded Claw (Perils of Penelope Pitstop, both are brutal and aggressive), * Willie MacFuzz (The Family Ness, both are bullies), * Atka (Brother Bear 2, both are bullies), * Flippy (Happy Tree Friends, both are the most violent and aggressive people who love to get in a fight), * Tsu'tey (James Cameron's Avatar, both are aggressive), * Leopold Slikk (Angry German Kid, both get angry so easily), * Stephen Quire (The Greatest Freakout Ever, both get angry over nothing), * Skipper (Madagascar, both get angry easily), * Angry Video Game Nerd (Angry Video Game Nerd, both easily get furious over something), * Red (Angry Birds, both are easily angered), * Phil and Grant Mitchell (Eastenders, all are aggressive and tough), * Mr. Pickles (Happy Tree Friends, both are violent), * Bully (The Animals of Farthing Wood, both are bullies and aggressive), * Texas Pete (SuperTed, both are easily angered), * Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls, both are tough, strong and aggressive), * Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader (Star Wars, both get angry over nothing), * Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil, both get angry easily), * Homer Simpson (The Simpsons, both get angry easily), * Diesel 10 (The Railway Series, both are aggressive, tough, strong and bullies), * Wreck-it Ralph (Namesake film, both are angry and wreck buildings), * Cody Travers (Final Fight, both always look for a fight), * The Toad (Flushed Away, both are angry and violent), * M. Bison (Street Fighter II, both wear red and are mean-spirited), * Kazuya Mishima (Tekken, both are cruel), * Hulk (The Incredible Hulk, both are easily provoked), * Balto (Namesake series, both get angry so easily), * Rocky the Lebanese Rambo and his cousins (Fat Pizza, all are tough, strong, angry easily, violent and had a riot), * Roger Klotz (Doug, both are bullies and mean), * Pauly Falzoni (Fat Pizza, both are punchers and knows about boxing, Pauly calls anyone 'Stooges'), * Cronulla Beach Lifesavers (Fat Pizza episode, "Beach Pizza", both get in the riot), * The Bikie Gangs (Fat Pizza, both gets in the fight), * Vietnam and Belarus (Hetalia, all 3 both are fighters and violent), * Guile (Street Fighter, both are tough), * Brer Fox (Song of the South, both are red and are bad tempered), * Yao (Mulan, both anger easily), * Donald Duck (Disney, both are easily angered). * The Red Guy (Cow and Chicken, both are red and are easily angered) * King K. Rool (Donkey Kong Country, both are easily angered) * Bald Bull and Aran Ryan (Punch Out, all three have ferocious tempers) * Anger (Inside Out, both are red and easily angered) * Oscar the Grouch (Sesame Street, both are easily angered) * Strong Bad (Homestar Runner, both are red and easily angered) * Grumpy Bear (Care Bears, both are easily angered) * Mikhail Faustin (Grand Theft Auto 4) both have red, both violent and are easily angry * Lord Hater (Wander Over Yonder, both are brutal) * Seismo (Mixels, both are brutal) * Nightmare Foxy (FNAF 4, both are red and easily angered) * Vinnie (The Railway Series, both are rough and tough) * Sam the Eagle (The Muppets, both are easily angered) * Flower (Battle for Dream Island, both are easily angered) * Snowball (Battle for Dream Island, both are easily angered) * Tennis Racket (Object Universe, both are evil) * Pear (Brawl of the Objects, both are easily angered) * Dart (Insane Fury, both are evil) * Lighter (Object Overload, both are evil) * Gun (Object Mayhem, both are easily angered) * John Ryan (The Angriest Guitar Player in the World, both are always frustrated and angry) * Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures, both are evil, though Mr. Crosspatch is deliberately evil, Fifi isn't) * Loud Brothers (The Loud House; genderbend, both are evil) * Uncle Chuck (Sonic the Hedgehog, both are angry) * Mrs. Puffs (Spongebob Squarepants, both are angry) Gallery Ryu.png|Ryu Kazuya Mishima.png|Kazuya Mishima Akuma.jpg|Akuma Ganondorf.png|Ganondorf Bluto.png|Bluto Balrog.jpg|Balrog M. Bison.jpg|M. Bison Cody.jpg|Cody King K. Rool.jpg|King K. Rool Bald Bull.png|Bald Bull Category:Others